Slipped Away
by Chibimax
Summary: During the day, Stan sees Kyle sickness is getting him and is getting sicker by the minute. Stan can't help it, but starts to get really worried.


Slipped Away

Chapter one: Cough

"Hey guys." Said Stan as he arrived at bus station to go to school.

"Hey Stan." The others said. Without a warning, Kyle sneezed.

"ew !" yelled Kenny as he jumped away from Kyle.

"That's disgusting Kahl !" yelled Cartman as he moved further away from the jew.

"Dude, what's wrong with you ?" asked Stan his best friend as they watch Kyle blow his noise.

"Nothing, I'm just having a cold." sniffed Kyle.

Stan looked worried at his friend. Stan knew that Kyle was diabetic and he could get ill easy. "You sure ? You don't look too good."

"I'm sure, dude." Said Kyle with a weak smile.

Stan smiled back at his best friend, but that didn't take his worries away.

---

After a while the boys where at school, getting class from Mr. Garisson. "Okay class, that's how you do that move with a person." Said Garrison as he just showed one of the moves from a book called 'the forbidden moves.'

"Dude are you alright ?" asked Stan worried as he noticed that Kyle started to look paler.

"I'm fine." Said Kyle before he started to cough hard.

By the sounds of the cough, Stan looked more worried. The coughs didn't sound like a normal cough should be.

"Come on Jew, would you just cough yourself to death, so that there will be one less jew on this world !?" said Cartman.

"Shut up ca…" Kyle couldn't finish his line since a other coughing fit came up.

"Hahahah !" laughed Cartman. "What's wrong Kahl ? Can't tell me to shut up because of your coughing ?"

"Shut up Fatass !" said Stan as he defended the still coughing hard Kyle. "You leave him alone ! He can't help it he's sick !"

"Yeah !" muffed Kenny though his hood.

"Aw screw you guys !" said Cartman.

"Eric ! Will you be quite !" yelled Garisson. "Kyle go and get some water. I can't think with all your coughing !"

Stan looked with worried eyes as Kyle left the class to get some water.

---

At lunch break, Stan, Cartman and Kenny stood in line to get some food. "Hi kids." Said Chef as he saw the kids.

"Hi chef !" the boys greeted the chef.

"How are you boys today ?" asked Chef.

"We're fine Chef." They said.

"Say where's Kyle ?" asked Chef. "The last time I've seen him was at the hallway. He didn't look too good."

"People say he's at the principal's office waiting to call his mom to come home." Said Craig as he walked past the group.

Stan looked more worried when Craig had said that.

"Thank god ! I didn't know if I could held up with that stupid jew's coughing !" said Cartman as he and Kenny walked away.

"Stan what's wrong ?" asked Chef as he saw the worried face of Stan.

Stan sighed. "I'm worried about Kyle, Chef. This morning, he was coughing and sneezing like hell and in class it just became worse. He even could tell off Cartman."

Chef sighed. "Did he say what he had ?"

"He just said he had a cold, but I just can't help it to be so worried about him." Explained Stan. "Not what had happened to him. His diabetic thing, the hemorrhoid… I just know he will get sicker then he show us."

"Kyle had a hemorrhoid ?!" asked Chef confused. By the look of Stan's face, Chef knew he shouldn't ask any questions further. "look Stan, you know that Kyle is a fighter. He has won two battles, well to be fair one, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that Kyle just will have the flu and will be sick for a week or two and after that, he'll be better. Just don't worry, he'll be fine."

Stan looked up at Chef and smiled. "You're right !" said Stan. "Thanks Chef !"

As Stan walked away from the line, he thought about what the Chef had said. Even when he knew the Chef was right with Kyle is just sick for a while and will be better soon, he just couldn't help it being worried about his best friend.

---

Wow my first South Park Story. And all thanks to the music video of xEvilSpork. I know that Cartman didn't really act like he use to do, but I always find it hard to write lines for Cartman. So please don't kill me for it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. This fic is inspired by the music video 'The Day Kyle Slipped Away' made by xEvilSpork.


End file.
